Damned if I do ya, Damned if I don't!
by TheWitchAuthor
Summary: Naruto is jealous and in denial. Sasuke has a plan and knows exactly what and who he wants.  Au one-shot based off of an awesome CMV. Full summery inside. Rated for language.


**Summery:** Naruto is pissed. He is jealous. And most of all, he's in denial. 16 and thinking about a raven of unknown sexuality and extreme irresistableness. They broke up the year before, and now he can't stop thinking about him...

Sasuke has a plan. He is determined. And most of all, he is Not in denial. 17 and thinking solely about a blond of questionable intelligence and complete hotness. They broke up the year before, and now he is determined to get him back...

Lunch is almost over, and Naruto can't drag himself away from his corner. A seat on a window sill, staring out at nothing and hopelessly lost in though... Daydreams of his ex, kissing him, remembering words said... _Damn him... _Another thought floats through his head. _Damn him for making me think these things! _Now images of the people the raven had been flirting with, dating, kissing, since then..._ I'm not jealous! _Remembering him flirting with his best friend... _I'M NOT!_

Unable to think, he flees his thinking spot, running into his best friend on the way. "Naruto you're late!" He shrugged and followed her into their next class. On the way, they pass Sasuke with Ino on his arm. They make eye contact and Sasuke only smirks, his hand lowering to embrace the girl.

Naruto's steps falter and slow, until he's staring after them in anger and disgust. "What the fuck?" Sakura looks back at him. "C'mon Naruto, don't let him get to you."

Down the hall, Sasuke releases Ino and walks away. She brushes herself off and says "Tch. Everyone knows he's gay."

Sakura, standing at her locker, is approached by Sasuke again. He leans on the locker next to her and starts playing with her hair. "So, are you and Naruto dating, or are you free?" She looks up at him, scowling. "As if I'M the one you want to know is free! Get real Sasuke!" She walks away.

"Hn. Whatever.''

Naruto, having seen this a bit farther down at his own locker, is banging his head on it, eyes closed. "Just ignore Sasuke. He's not worth it." Sakura attempts to comfort him.

Kakashi approaches and hands them their grades. "Sweet! A+s!"

Naruto stares down at his in dismay then up at Kakashi. "Failed?" The grey haired man pats his shoulder and moves on. "Work harder next time."

Naruto scowls and crumples the paper, throwing it on the ground. Ignoring Sakura's look, he says; "I just need to be alone for a while..." And walks away.

Back at his window, Sasuke comes up to him and holds out his grade paper. "I found this. Looks like you could use some tutoring?" His gaze was innocent, as if that was all he wanted to do.

Naruto snatches it from his hand and leaps down from his window in a true ninja fasion, throwing a punch towards his chest. "YOU BASTARD!"

Only moments after they begin fighting, Kakashi makes another appearance to break them up. "You two knock it off!" "Hn." Sasuke smirks in Naruto's direction. Naruto glares and stalks past angrily.

Sakura finds him near her locker and hands him a sheet of paper. "Here's something that'll cheer you up. Hinata's having a party tonight!" Naruto takes the paper and smiles at her. He sweeps her up into a hug and spins her around. "Sweet! This is just what I need!" He drops the paper and they take off.

Sasuke picks up the paper a bit later. "Party?" He raises an eyebrow. "Hn." He smirks and heads towards it.

His first target-Kiba. The friendly boy shifts away from him on the couch until finally getting up and leaving. Sasuke shrugs and moves onto target number two=Hinata. Kiba sees this and comes over, taking her away to make sure she's alright. "Oh Hell no!"

Seeing Kiba take Hinata away, Naruto scowls at Sasuke, getting fed up with his flirting.

When he sees Sai and Sasuke in a corner, he throws himself off the couch and stalks over to them, shoving Sai away from Sasuke.

"Wtf are you doing? Do you have to flirt with Everyone?" He demands smirks. "What? Are you jealous?" He asks, moving forward a bit.

"N-no!" Naruto flees.

The following Monday, Naruto is pacing the halls, running a hand through his hair. Did he want me to be jealo- His thoughts are cut off by the sight of him advancing on Sakura again.

Pissed, he crashes the taller raven into a wall, hands fisted in his shirt. Sakura smiles secretly and backs up. Naruto yells at him for a bit, constantly shoving Sasuke back into the wall when he starts moving forward, or running his hands over his shirt.

Over the next few days, Sakura pushes him into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke smiles a bit and holds him, but Naruto acts indignant and pushes away from him, yelling and chasing after Sakura. She opens her locker suddenly, throwing him against Sasuke's chest. Flustered he looks between them, up at Sasuke, then pushes himself away.

Finally Sasuke has enough and catches his hand, throwing him around a corner and pinning him against a wall. "Something's telling me to leave but I won't." He says, tilting his head and watching Naruto. "Because I'm damned if i do ya." Naruto blinks. "D-d-damned if I do ya?" Sasuke only smirks. "And damned if I don't." And finally kisses the blond of questionable intelligence.

Sakura comes across them, sqeals, and runs to get Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei! Look!" She points to the two down the hall. Kakashi rolls his eyes. "Finally!" And they highfive, leaving the boys to make out-er, up.

**a/n:** Alright, that was fun! In case you couldn't figure it out, italics were thoughts and the few underlined bits were lyrics. This was an idea that, after watching this video; (link in my profile) at least five times, I said to myself; you know what, I Have to at least attempt to write this. I'm not sure if it came out as well as I would have liked, but I couldn't help myself.

Not sure what the background story for the video was, but this is the impression I got from it. ^^;

R&R?


End file.
